


A Most Memorable Ceremony

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Kabukibu! (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy cheesy dorks, Graduation, Just some short drabble, Kuro Would Do This And Nobody Can Convince Me Otherwise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: Where Kurogo finally confesses his love to his best friend through pretty cheesy and unconventional means.





	A Most Memorable Ceremony

Kurogo stepped up and took the microphone offered to him by the student council president with a small 'thank you'. Taking in a deep, long breath, he stepped up to the podium and looked out over the graduating class.

“So...Good evening everyone!” He started. “This is...Uhh... Somehow, I'm not even sure why I'm up here tonight.” He laughed nervously, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. “But...” He took in another breath. “Since I am here now, I'm going to say what's on my mind. These past three years have been the best three years of my life. Even with late nights studying, endless weekends of practice for my club and barely passing grades, I think...” He shook his head.

“I know everything was worth it. What I have now...My friends, my experiences, my memories of every moment spent here, That's what this was all for. I've had so much fun with the kabuki club...Meeting new people, helping them see what I saw in kabuki, learning so much about the other clubs when they helped us...” Tears slowly creeped out of Kurogo's eyes. “I may not be as smart as Tonbo, or as talented as Maruko, or as devoted to something as Ebihara, as cool and popular as Kaoru-senpai, as passionate as Akutsu or as refined as Hanamichi-senpai, but...I'm happy...” He choked back a small sob, the rest of the auditorium feeling similar sentiments.

“I'm happy I got to meet everyone here. And I think, because of the people I...All of us met here, our lives will continue to be even better than before. I think we can build even more fun memories because of the past three years. And, on the note of making memories, I have an announcement to make.” He inhaled deeply one last time before shouting out with all his might, “I REALLY, REEEEEALLY LIKE MURASE TONBO!!!” the words hadn't even had time to be fully understood by the onlookers as the auditorium fell eerily silent all at once, gentle sobs and sniffles heard no more.

“Honestly...” Kaoru said with her face in the palm of her hand. “I came here today because I heard Kuro was chosen to give a speech but...” Hanamichi nodded in agreement.

“I certainly wasn't expecting that either. But, in a way, it's just like him.”

Kurogo's determined expression was fixated solely on Tonbo, drawing other gazes around the room to him.

“Took you long enough!” Akutsu shouted from his class' line.

“What are you waiting for!?” Maruko called.

“Answer him!” Kaoru chided from the back of the room. The blush spread across Tonbo's face wasn't the most noticeable, but was certainly there.

“Kuro, I...” The entirely room silenced all at once to hear his answer. “Of course I love you too, Kuro.” Kuro's eyes went wide as if he wasn't expecting that answer. As fast as he possibly could, he had set the microphone down and practically flown down the stairs to the side of the stage.

“TONBOOO!!!” He flung himself at his best-friend-now-boyfriend and collided with him, throwing them both to the floor with a thud. He looked up at him, an absolute mess of tears and sniffles and overwhelming joy. “I'm so so so so happy!” he exclaimed as he clung to the other boy with all his strength.

“Honestly...He can be such an idiot sometimes.” Ebihara sighed with annoyance.

“This turned out to be even more memorable than your graduation, Kaoru-dono. “ Hanamichi giggled as Kaoru sighed fondly.

“I certainly didn't think that was possible, but he always ends up surprising us.” Joyous cheers continued until the teachers managed to calm everyone down enough to continue with the ceremony. Needless to say, both Kurogo and Tonbo got into trouble later that day, with the school and their parents. Both were far too happy to care.


End file.
